Southern Comfort
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Following a lead from Giles, Buffy Summers investigates a local Louisiana bar that caters to vampires and humans. There's never a dull moment when drinking is involved, and the Slayer finds herself pouring her heart out to a certain telepath. Eric/Sookie


**When I first thought to write this, I had something funnier in mind and while there is some humor, it ended up being a little more serious than I would have liked. Still, any excuse to get these characters together is good with me. I've wanted Buffy to pay a visit to Fangtasia for a while now; this would take place after the 7th season. The comics don't exist in my world, if you're aware of those. As for SVM, it doesn't take place in any specific book, but I'll just say it's before _Dead Reckoning_. I hope you guys would like this, any comments are much appreciated. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through=)**

* * *

><p>"Men suck, dead or alive, you can't depend on anyone."<p>

Sookie couldn't argue with that, taking a sip of her gin and tonic as the blonde at her side kept pouring her heart out. She came to Fangtasia to speak with Eric, but instead found what she could only assume was a very heartbroken woman, who was currently flinging back the shots like no one's business. Her eyes were glassy, and she was obviously not thinking clearly. There was no telling what could happen to her in that condition, so Sookie decided to give her someone besides the bartender to talk to. There was no chance she would risk leaving this poor woman alone, but after having chatted with her for a bit, she realized there was much more to her than Sookie originally thought. For one thing, she could very much take care of herself. Sookie didn't even know that Vampire Slayers existed, but hearing about what this girl had to go through at such a young age was horrible. She definitely knew what it was like to be different.

"God, you must think I'm mental to go on like this, but no one understands. I'm Buffy; by the way, I probably should have introduced myself a few several drinks ago. What did you say your name was again?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you," she stated, her Southern charm shining through.

Buffy giggled, feeling like it had been forever since she actually laughed. "That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard, but it makes me feel so much better about mine. No offense."

Sookie couldn't resist smiling. "None taken, I get that a lot. So, why are you really here? It's not to kill anyone, is it? I know slaying is in your job description and all, but we have rules here that don't let the vampires hurt people. Those who get bitten give themselves willingly."

Buffy rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her tequila and cringing when it burned her throat. That was something she'd never get used to, being here reminded her too much of when she found Riley getting sucked on at that vamp whorehouse. When Giles first told Buffy about a club in Louisiana that actually catered to vampires and humans, she could hardly believe it, but it seemed everyone knew about the existence of bloodsuckers in this town. As usual, he sent her to investigate, just to make sure the place wasn't evil. You could never be too sure, but so far she had yet to see anything that would make her get stake happy. Buffy had headed straight for the bar, and everything else after that was just a blur.

"I think the place is safe. Besides, my head is too fuzzy to do much of anything tonight. Giles is so gonna be pissed, but to hell with him. There are tons of Slayers in the world now, why should I be the only one who gets sent on his lame missions? Faith could have come here, but no, it had to be me. Why can't anyone just let me mourn in peace? I thought I was finally over that bleached idiot after finding out he's been alive this whole time and never told me, but then he had to go be a dumbass and get himself killed in yet another apocalypse. Now I have to mourn for him all over again, and no one is letting me. I'm tired of being strong all the time. You know what really pisses me off? That he would have rather been around Angel than me, and they don't even like each other. Stupid vampires, I can't believe I dated either of them."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Wait, you've dated two vampires?"

She waved her hand in the air. "It's not as glamorous as everyone here makes it out to be, it comes with nothing but drama and heartache."

"Oh, you're preaching to the choir. I would love to not get involved with vampire shit, but I have a bit of a handicap that makes it hard for me to date regular humans."

Buffy rubbed her temples. "What's that?"

Sookie took a deep breath, deciding that it couldn't hurt to tell her. "I'm a telepath, and when I'm with a human, it's hard for me to turn my mind off and not listen in on what they're thinking. I have better control of it now than I used to, but some unpleasant things still get through. When I first met Bill, it was such a relief to hear nothing from him. It's one of the first things that drew me to him, but honestly, I could have dated any other vampire who walked through Merlotte's. Bill wasn't really all that special; it was just nice to finally be met with silence. Anyway, it turns out he was basically just using me during our whole relationship."

Buffy scoffed. "He sounds like a real prize, you're better off without him."

"Right, well, I'm trying not to intrude, but it sounds like you really miss your ex. Spike, is it? Weird name, but I guess we really have no room to talk. He saved the world, a few times from what you've told me, and a little of what I'm getting from your brain. That's pretty damn amazing; you must have really loved him."

Tears clouded her vision. "I did, and I finally told him that, but the dope didn't believe me. He died thinking I didn't mean it, that's probably why he never cared to look me up. Not that I gave him any reason to, I was pretty horrible to him."

"I'm sure he didn't think that," Sookie claimed. "Maybe he thought you deserved a normal life, since you're not the only Slayer anymore. He probably just didn't want to complicate things."

"Stupid vampire," she muttered, throwing back another shot. A burst of uncontrollable laughter suddenly took over her body. "You're so right. That's all they do, make decisions for me, like I'm not perfectly capable of doing that myself. I'll never have a normal life." She turned to the other girl, a glazed look in her eyes. "Is the room spinning? Why are there two of you?"

Sookie stopped her from falling off the stool. "I think you've had enough. That's gonna be one hell of a hangover; we should get you back to your hotel."

A throat being cleared behind them had Buffy endlessly looking up, only to glimpse the tallest and possibly most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen. "Holy crap, that's a lot of man. Is the alcohol playing tricks on my eyes again?"

Sookie couldn't help being slightly amused by her admiration. "No, he really looks like that. This is Eric Northman, he's the owner and my, um…"

"I'm her husband," Eric cut in with a roll of his eyes, the stubborn woman still had a problem with that word, but he refused to be called her boyfriend.

"Get out," Buffy said, giving her drinking companion an envious stare. "You're married to him? I'm guessing he's a vampire since no human I know looks like that, so I don't even wanna know how it's possible, but that is just not fair." She pouted, and then laughed some more, glancing between the two of them. "I'm really glad to not be a telepath, the women and possibly some of the men in this place must be jealous as hell of you. I wouldn't want to know their thoughts."

Eric ignored her. "Sookie, who is your friend? I have already spoken to the bartender that she will no longer be served; apparently this woman has a hard time holding her liquor. A few people have already complained about you sobbing into your drinks, if you can't control yourself, it would be best to leave."

Sexy or not, that irritated her. "Hey, I can so hold my liquor. I think your bartender drugged me, that's why I'm all with the incoherent right now. I could so shut this club down, pal. All I would have to do is take Mr. Pointy to a few of your clientele because really, vampires who mingle with humans are bound to lead to someone ending up dead. I don't care if they're willing, or how careful these vamps bite, but I've seen it happen before. I'll have the new and improved Watcher's Council on your ass before you even know it."

His eyes widened and before she could say anything else, Eric took her over his shoulder, carrying her to the back, amused at the fact she kept trying to hit him. The woman may be powerful, but she was a lightweight. He put her down once they reached his office, closing the door as Sookie joined them, looking very confused, but Eric only had one thing in mind. "You're a Slayer?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Good, you've heard of me." Eric started to pace, cursing in a language that she wasn't familiar with.

"Why after all this time do you show up now? Slayers are bad for business, if anyone out there knew the truth of who you are, there would have been chaos. Why are you here?"

"My former Watcher sent me to make sure the place wasn't evil, but it's really very boring. I've been to way better clubs before, and for a guy with your appearance, I would have expected more. No worries, I'll go back home and tell him that this place isn't even worth it."

Eric growled. "Listen, little girl…"

"Okay, that's enough," Sookie chimed in. "She's not here to slay, and you are not going to be a jerk. Buffy's had a lot to deal with, so just lay off. You don't go around hauling women like a big Neanderthal, those days are done. I think you managed to cause a scene more than anyone finding out about her would have." She cupped his cheek, noticing that he was starting to relax. "I haven't seen you all night, and I don't want to argue right now. Nor do I wanna listen to it from the both of you."

His eyes softened, never one to resist her. He kissed her lips softly, forgetting that anyone else was even in the room, until the smell of salt filled the air.

Buffy covered her mouth, the tears back with a vengeance as she sat down on his leather couch, burying her face in her hands.

Sookie immediately went to her side, taking the trembling woman in her arms.

"I miss him so much," she cried out.

"I know you do, but things will get better. You have to believe that, he wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself." Sookie glanced up to see the confusion written on Eric's face, deciding to clarify for him. "Her lover died recently, he was a vampire. She never got to say goodbye, or to really make peace with her feelings for him."

Eric nodded in understanding, deciding to give the women some privacy.

Once Buffy finally calmed down, she managed to fall asleep and Sookie just didn't have the heart to disturb her. "Can she stay here tonight? I was going to offer to take her back to her hotel, but I don't think she should be alone."

"All right, it was nice of you to keep her company. I may not know exactly how she feels, but I could imagine it wouldn't be easy."

Sookie agreed, wiping her eyes of the tears that she didn't realize she'd shed. "I just keep thinking of where I would be if I lost you. I couldn't bear it."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "You will never have to worry about that, dear one, I promise you."

Sookie knew he couldn't make such a promise; you never really knew what was going to happen in the future. The truth of it was that she would age, while he would stay the same forever. Eventually, they would have to part ways because she couldn't contemplate ever becoming a vampire. Maybe some day she would consider it, but as of this moment, everything was as it should be. Sookie hoped that Buffy would find a way to be happy again, no one deserved it more.

**The End**


End file.
